基兰/皮肤与轶事
Skins Zilean OriginalSkin.jpg| Zilean OldSaintSkin.jpg| (Limted Edition)|23-Dec-2009}} Zilean GroovySkin.jpg| |27-Jul-2010}} Zilean ShurimaDesertSkin.jpg| |08-Sep-2010}} Zilean TimeMachineSkin.jpg| |12-Apr-2011}} Chinese artwork Zilean OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic skin Zilean GroovySkin Ch.jpg|Groovy Zilean Zilean OldSaintSkin Ch.jpg|Old Saint Zilean Trivia * Zilean was designed by Ezreal. * Zilean is named after Tom 'Zileas' Cadwell, the Design Director for Riot Games. * Zilean's concept may be inspired by the fictional personification of time, , who is usually depicted as an elderly bearded man, dressed in a robe, carrying an hourglass or some other timekeeping device. * Zilean's back story is similar to the book by Kurt Vonnegut, Junior. ** The main character, Billy Pilgrim, discovers that he randomly jumps between different moments of his life, but is unable to change anything that has happened. He relives his life at random intervals from birth to death for all eternity. * When Zilean is in a match where an enemy is present, he gets an icon called Armored Bear Hater. ** This icon reads: "In my day, we would never have allowed an armored bear into the League of Legends." ** Volibear also gains an icon when Zilean is in the opposing team. Allied Volibear is unaffected. ** Additionally, if the enemy Volibear kills Zilean, he will remark "I have a special claw for you, Zilean" or "Your time has come, Chronokeeper." ** This is a reference to Zileas, who was against the possibility of Armored Bears on the forums. * Zilean's has the longest duration of any crowd control effect in the game at 5.5 seconds. Followed by Nasus which is 5 seconds. * can cause a gamebreaking bug; if with buff on died, his passive would trigger immediately and then, once again after 4 seconds, dealing overall 1100 aoe true damage at lvl 18. * Zilean is the first champion to have a non-ultimate ability which can not be ranked up at level 1. The ability is , Since Rewind can only be used to reduce other abilities cooldown, Making the spell useless if ranked at level 1. 台词 * Zilean's joke is a reference to a . Skins * Classic Zilean's splash art is used as the installation background when installing the game. * Old Saint Zilean is a reference to , who is sometimes referred to as "Old Saint Nick". ** A cuckoo clock with can be seen on the art. * Groovy Zilean is a reference to the subculture, a movement that arose in the United States during the mid-1960s. * Time Machine Zilean is a reference to science-fiction novella, . * Classic Zilean's Chinese splash art is used as the background when you have abandoned a match. Relations * It was Zilean who developed the temporal stasis bubble that halted the war in Kalamanda. The high amount of magic used for the bubble also led to the awakening of . * Due to the fact that the Riot design director, Zileas, was adamantly against the implementation of armored bears, and Zilean dislike each other. Category:英雄皮肤与轶事